


Always Snow

by AnimeVamp1997 (Creamy_Dream), Creamy_Dream, DreamofCream (Creamy_Dream)



Series: Always Snow [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creamy_Dream/pseuds/AnimeVamp1997, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creamy_Dream/pseuds/Creamy_Dream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creamy_Dream/pseuds/DreamofCream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots. Fem!Harry. Nix Potter meets the Guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bunnymund

**-April 7 1985; Easter Day-**

**-#4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England-**

Children ran all across Privet Drive, scrambling to find Easter Eggs. Bunnymund watched in amusement and satisfaction peaking through the leaves of the bushes surrounding the backyard of the house of number 4 Privet Drive. Another Easter well done.

"Are you the Easter Bunny?"

The small soft voice startled him into whipping around. Behind him was a child, a girl, maybe three years old. Knee length unruly hair framed a small frame and heart shaped face. She had milky white skin and the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. Those eyes startled him even more, for inside those eyes was a deep loneliness, along with a sorrowful glint. She tilted her head to the side in a silent question. He hesitated before crouching in front of her.

"...Yeah, mate."

A small smile lit up her face, and some of the sadness in her eyes faded away. "You're very different then what I've heard people describing you as."

Heard? Shouldn't she know? "Every tale is based on truth, but not all of it is correct." The girl's smile widened. "What is your name?" He asked gently.

"Freak." She answered honestly.

Bunnymund jerked backwards in shock. Why would a child think her name is Freak?! Anger coursed through him, knowing someone must have constantly called her that without anyone correcting that person for many years for her to believe such a thing. "I'm sure your name isn't... freak." He spit the name out in thinly veiled disgust. She must have catched it as she flinched back. She lowered her head and started to talk lowly.

"T-that's.. that's what Uncle Vernon and everyone else calls me..."

Magic swirled around him, sensing his anger. The girl flinched harder than before as if she could sense it.

"B-but..! I think my name is N-nix! Nix Potter. I hear my teacher calling it in class all the time but no one answers... so maybe..." She spoke quickly, stumbling over words. "I don't know what it means, but it's very pretty!" She smiled softly at him, eyes closed. Suddenly, loud voices came from around the corner of the house, and a group of five children came running into the backyard. His eyes widened when their eyes looked straight at him... but then, they slid right past them. Surprise flitted across his face. A little giggle came from the girl.

"They can't see us." She told him happily.

Ears twitching slightly, he raised an eyebrow. "I asked Magic to make it so no one can see me and I asked it to make sure they couldn't see you." She had a shy, but proud look on her face. She could use Magic?! Slowly, a small smirk lifted his lips and he patted her head once in praise. "Good job, Nix." The look on her face... it made him mad all over again.

She looked at him with wonder in her eyes, moisture building up in them. She looked at him like it was the first time she had ever been praised. She wiped her eyes clean with a long sleeve, determination filling her eyes. "W-wait here! I have something for you!" She slipped out from under his paw and dashed towards the back door almost tripping a few times from the too long pant legs. She stealthily opened the door and peaked around it before slipping inside. Something.. for him? Bunnymund waited patiently until she creeped back outside, something clenched in her cupped hands. She ran across the yard and stood in front of him, hands trembling.

The girl bit her lip and slowly opened her hands. What was inside suprised him. On a thin silver chain, was an easter egg. It looked to be a locket and was decorated in green with gold splotches. She picked it up by the chain with one shaking hand and held it out to him, taking a deep breath. She looked at it with sad nostalgia in her eyes, but a shining hope lingered far behind them.

"I-I.. I saw you.. a year ago... and I.. I wanted to thank you.. for bringing me Hope." She took another deep breath, seemingly holding back tears as he took the necklace. She clenched her fists by her sides and looked down. "I read and read, so many books.. So I could make it.. I finally finished it a few months ago. I asked Magic to make it so it can never break! S-so.."

She looked at him, green eyes shining with hope and gratitude and it nearly made his heart break when it clashed with the sorrow and loneliness in her. She grinned, eyes closing and tears leaking from her eyes.

"Thank you!"

He put the locket around his neck and pried it open. A folded paper fell from it and he caught it. Opening it, he clenched it tightly when he saw what it was. It was crude child's drawing of him and the girl holding hands in a flower field with eggs surrounding them, and the words 'Thank You' scrawled over the top. He folded it tightly and put it back in the locket, closing the top over it.

"You're welcome." He said softly.

Nix grinned as if all her wishes came true, as if she was in heaven. She cried harder rubbing at the tears with her sleeves. She reached out to him as if to give him a hug. Then the back door swung open.

"GIRL! Where are you?!" A fat man came woddling out, roaring with all his might, rolls of fat jiggling. He was angry. Nix gasped and fear filled her eyes as she froze. Then she suddenly pushed him away. "I know you're out here girl!"

"Go! You have to go!" She whispered desperately.

Bunnymund resisted her pushes, concluding that this was the man that caused this little girl so much pain. Then he felt little hands grab his fur and pull him. He looked down at Nix, whose shining eyes were pleading.

"Please...!"

Reluctantly, he nodded. He couldn't have done anything anyway. The man didn't believe in him, so he could not affect him. He tapped the ground once and a hole appeared beneath him. She smiled sadly at him and ran out to meet the roaring man, drawing his attention to her. As he disappeared down the hole, the last thing he saw was the girl hitting the ground from the force of the man's hit.

The ground closed over him.


	2. Tooth

**-#4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England-**

**-Febuary 4, 1986; Night-**

Tooth had come out herself this night, taking teeth and replacing them with coins. Those precious memories... She would give them back when the owners needed them most. Her Magic was leading her to the house of number four privet drive. Tooth entered the house going where her magic led her. She stopped before a cupboard underneath the stairs.

She kneeled before it, wondering why her magic had led her here. All over the door, there were locks and bolts, as if the people in this house were keeping a dangerous creature behind it. A tiny doggy door was installed in the front, and Tooth wondered if there was dog in there.

No... her magic wouldn't lead her to a dog.. it only lead her to those that lost their teeth. A horrified gasp left her lips. That would mean...?! Someone was in there?! She placed her hands on the door, pushing her Magic through it. Using her Magic, she brushed against all that was inside the cupboard. Her eyes watered in sorrow. There was a child inside! From what she could feel from her magic, it was a girl, and she was heavily injured. The girl was leaning her side against the door, and if Tooth listened hard enough she could hear soft labored breathing. Tears trailed down her cheeks.

Then, to her shock, a small shaking hand reached out. It pushed through the doggy door, fingers clenched tightly around whatever it held. Blood was splattered lightly on the hand. The hand trembled hard and the clenched fingers slowly opened. Inside the hand was a tooth. Tooth wrapped her hands around the smaller one, tears now trailing thick and freely down her cheeks and hands trembling just as much as the one in her hands. A small, rasping voice spoke.

"S... sorry it i-isn't underneath the p-pillow... I d-don't.. don't have.. one..." The voice trailed off, taking deep stuttering breaths. Soft coughs came from behind the door. "S-so... I.. waited for.. y-you... Please... Take care of it..." The voice trailed off, and the hand went limp. Tooth panicked and sent her Magic through the hand held in hers. She slumped over the hand in relief. She was still alive. Slowly, Tooth sent her Magic back into the girl, carefully healing the many injuries she had.

Resolutely ignoring the ache in her heart and the wetness of her cheeks, she concentrated as hard as she could so she could leave this girl in good health. As the last scratch sealed shut, and the last bruise faded, she let her Magic come back to her. Tooth took the small tooth from the equally small hand, and replaced it with a shining coin. She curled the hand up around it and pushed it back through the doggy door.

For the first time in a very long time, Tooth felt  _furious_. The people living here had put a small child in a cupboard, and beat her into the state she was in before! How she wanted the hurt them in return. However, she knew she could do nothing, and tucked the precious tooth away.

Tooth swore to keep it with her always, until the little girl in the cupboared needed it most.


	3. North

**-#4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England-**

**-December 24, 1987; Christmas Eve, Night-**

Cold and White. It described the world around North perfectly. Snow was everywhere, covering everything, and with it a bone chilling cold settled in the air. His breath came out in puffs of white as he flew in his sleigh, flying over England. His eyes roved over the land taking in the lights and feeling the joy in the air. He descended into Little Whinging, Surrey, sure that everyone was alseep.

As he came onto Privet Drive he was surprised to be proven wrong. There, sitting on the roof of one of the identical houses was a girl. She looked to be five years old and was clothed in thin ragged clothing. She sat with her knees pulled tight to her chest with her arms wrapped around them and chin on her knees. She had no shoes or socks on. Long black hair pooled around her small form, and startlingly bright green eyes watched the world like a hawk. Immediately he was concerned. What was a child doing out in this weather, especially on Christmas Eve?

He flew towards her, but to his surprise her sharp eyes snapped towards him. She locked eyes with him and then stood after a moment of staring. She moved to the front edge of the roof and waited. North hesitated before landing on the open space she had vacated. She walked towards him, and that was when he noticed. The snow was being pushed away from her before it even touched an inch of skin. She didn't seem cold at all. She stood in front of him now, looking up with wide green eyes.

"You... Can I... Can I pet your reindeer?" She asked hesitantly.

North blinked at the unexpected question. He had expected, 'Are you really Santa Claus?' He nodded and she gave him a small smile. There was a deep sadness in that smile that he felt that no child should have. She slowly approached his reindeer and reached a hand out to touch one. Her hand landed on the soft pelt and started petting. A snort of pleasure was her reward for her ministrations, and her smile grew bigger. He decided to speak.

"..Child?"

The girl looked up and tilted her head in a questioning manner.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked warily.

The girl stilled. She removed her hand from the soft plet of the reindeer and slowly turned away from him, lacing her arms behind her back. She seemed to contemplate the answer for a moment.

"Uncle Vernon said he didn't want a nasty freak in his house to contaminate their Christmas, and that you wouldn't come if I was here because I was a abomination of nature." She spoke in a monotone, as if this was what happened every Christmas.

On North's part, he was livid. How could a person do such a thing to child?! She looked to only be five years old! He knew he definitely wasn't leaving presents in that house this year! The girl made a thoughtful sound.

"I'm gonna run out of Magic soon." She muttered to herself.

Her words jerked North out of his thoughts and he frowned. What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean, child?"

She turned back around to face him and scrutinized him, pinning him with a piercing stare. A nod. She lifted up her shirt. His protests died in his throat as he processed what he was seeing. Her ribs stuck out painfully, and her stomach was starting to swell from starvation. Freely bleeding, deep cuts ran along her stomach, chest and back and were healing at a snails pace, but still fast enough for North to see clearly. Bruises littered her body along with  _so many scars._  From what she had told him he gathered she had been out here for hours healing her wounds, and if she had been healing them for that long and they still looked like that.. well, they must have been horrific when they had first been inflicted. Who knows what else had happened to her.

"I'll have to stop healing these for now, and concentrate on keeping myself warm." She pulled her shirt back down. An odd aura of a world weary, wise old person surrounded her. "The cold would kill me faster than my wounds, so I'll just have to wait until whenever they let me back in. But who knows when that'll be..." She trailed off thinking to herself with her hand under her chin.

North was speechless. For a child to be thinking this way... This was unacceptable! He would not stand for this! He stepped forward and unwrapped his furry cloak from around him. He placed it gently around her and she jerked back in surprise, fear in her eyes. Then she froze and hunched over as if waiting. The fear left a stabbing pain in his chest. The unexpected touch had startled her, and she had expected to be hit.

"I will not hurt you, child. I will  _never_  hurt a child." He stated firmly.

An eye peaked open at him before she stood straight again. She grabbed the edges of the large coat and looked at it with wonder in her eyes as if she had never recieved anything before in her life. She pulled it around herself carefully, handling it as if it was the most precious thing on Earth. Pain filled his heart again at the scene. Then he got an idea.

"Why don't we go for a little ride, eh?" He asked her, a jolly twinkle in his eye and a laugh in his tone. She stared at him with wide eyes, disbelieving anyone would do such a thing for her. He could see longing and wonder in her eyes as she stared at the sleigh before she shook her head sadly. He frowned. "Why not?" The girl chuckled dryly.

"I cannot go outside the wards."

"Wards?"

She nodded sharply. "There are protective wards around this house. It keeps me inside this property. I do not know how long I will be trapped in this place. No matter what, I cannot leave. It blocks my Magic from leaving, and therefore myself."

She was trapped. Trapped and abused. His hands clenched at his sides. His own Magic swirled in anger at the little girl's situation. She smiled bitterly, a strange expression for one so young. These wards... he did not feel them when he came onto the property. That meant he did not know where they were, where they were anchored, how they  _worked_. He could not tear down a wall he could not see or touch. He sighed, noting that he needed to leave. He needed to get all the other presents to their recipients.

North walked to his large bag and pulled out a present he thought would suit the small girl the most. He walked back to the girl and stood in front of her. He took both her hands in one of his large ones and placed the small package inside them. Curling her fingers around it, he let go. She opened it. Inside was a snowglobe. Inside the snowglobe was a small city and on the outside near the bottom was a small wheel. She spun the wheel slowly.

"I have to leave now, child. That snowglobe.. I hope you like it. Remember me, whenever you use it." He climbed into his sleigh and cracked the whips, taking off into the air.

Leaving the girl on the roof to listen to the mournful melody of the snowglobe, and to watch as the lights of the small city danced, trapped in the hell of her own home.


	4. Sandman

**-June 31, 1989; Night-**

**-#4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry, England -**

He did not know how it started.

All he knew was that he was doing his normal rounds, bringing happy dreams to everyone when all of the strands of dream sand meant for number four privet drive stopped short. It seemed all of the residents there were still awake. Creating an airplane out of his sand, he went to investigate.

There upon the lawn was four black robed men, with white skull masks covering their faces. Standing before them was a little girl with defiance blazing brightly in her eyes even if her face was cold. All of them had wands pointed at the girl and menacing laughter came from behind the masks. Sandy could see three forms huddling in the living room.

"Well, girl, don't you have a little backbone? Stand aside and let us get your family, and we'll make sure your death is faster than the others." The lead man said, finishing with a menacing chuckle.

The girl stared up at the man, and spoke quietly. "I will not."

Snarling the man strode forward, a cruel and malicious aura emanating from him. "You little bitch..!" Finally reaching her he backhanded her across the face.

Even though the hit was hard enough that a dark bruise was already forming, the girl's face barely turned and she slowly turned it to face him once again. Once again, her quiet voice rang out.

"My  _family_ has done much worse than that." Disgust colored her tone as she spoke of her family. The man froze in response, before slowly pulling out a intricately made black stick. Sandy's eyes widened.

A wand.

"Well then  _girl_ , I'll just have to make sure you feel  _worse_ , won't I?!" The man screamed. He whipped the wand in the girls direction and screamed one word that nearly made Sandy completely lose control of his sand.

_"Crucio!"_

Immediately the effect showed.

She writhed upon the ground, loud drawn out  _screams_ ripping from her throat. Her body bent in unnatural ways, her eyes wide and staring. Sandy dove forward, violence his only thought, but bounced back from and invisible barrier. Anger ripped through him. _Why could he not get through?!_

Slowly, the man lowered his wand. She lay panting on the ground, eyes wide. At a snails pace, she got to her feet once again. Her hair was in even more wild disarray then before and covered her face.

"Oh? The little girl can still stand up? Maybe I should try a bit  _harder,_ huh boys?" The man sneered. The men behind him cheered heartily, egging him on with loud voices. Red tinted his vision. However, before anyone could do anymore, the girl moved.

Slipped from beneath her large shirt, the silver glinted beautifully in the moonlight before it was covered in deep red. The lead man fell, and the knife pulled out of his heart. The other men stood shocked, not moving until it was too late. Another fell from the blade. Two more remained. The remaining men flung spells with wild abandon, not caring one wit for the destruction they caused.

Dashing from shadow to shadow the girl came up behind the third man and plunged the knife deep into his back and ripped it out as quickly as it had entered. The man died with an echoing scream tearing through his throat. She disappeared.

Tha last man looked wildy about, his robes a tangled mess. He stood in the the middle of the ruined lawn. Turning quickly at an imagined noise, he stumbled.

Straight into the waiting blade.

He choked, gurgling blood as the knife easily went through his neck. Gradually, the life faded from his eyes. With the body went the knife. The girl stood silently. Motionless. Sandy watched with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Haltingly, she walked towards the house. With a shaking hand she opened the door, leaving the bodies out to rot. The girl crept past the shaking forms that flinched at her presence and into her cupboard. The door shut behind her. The night went on. Disturbed only by the haunted moans and wimpers coming from behind the door of the cupboard under the stairs. All Sandy could do was send his dream sand to her, and hope he could put some good in the dreams that she would from now on forever have.

No, he did not know how it started. But he knew how it ended. With the shattering of the only innocence the little girl on the cupboard had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so someone on fanfiction asked me about the wards, and how sandman couldn't get in but his sand could. At first, he could not enter because he meant harm to those inside - the ward does not differentiate who. The Death Eaters could get inside because they didn't really care what was going on, it as only after they stepped through that they intended harm. Afterwards, since he couldn't get through the first time, Sandy just sent his sand through, and that's it. Hope you all understand it now. Thanks for reading!


	5. Jack

**-December 25, 1996; Christmas Day-**

**-America, Forest Near The Last Resistence Base-**

Jack Frost watched as red stained his precious white.

White glistened in the moonlight, and snowflakes seemed to dance just above the surface of a frozen lake. Leaves danced in a cold breeze and the silvery light barely lit the scene. Trees were barely visible in the snow that covered them, and the closely packed trees hid the two figures from the view of the many that wished to find them. Both were covered in black, thick white furred cloaks and gold and red stripped scarves covering their lips.

Only their noses were visible with thick puffs of white coming from both, one slow and steady, the other erratic and quick. Even in the conservative clothing you could tell both were female. One held another in her lap, thick black hair falling from her head and brushing the face of the other laying still. A long glistening cherry wood staff lay next to the upright girl. On each end of the staff were patches of something, most red, some silvery white, some brown. There were even some blacks and blondes in there. They were held there magically as well as with steel wire. It seemed as if the patches were extremely important to the owner.

"...Did you know? Jack Frost is said to have been created in this forest."

Soft, wheezing laughter.

"Hah... Only you... would know these.. things..."

Droplets fell on a paling cheek.

"Still, you know far more then I ever will..."

A soft smile stretched bloodless, blue lips.

"Then you'll...just have to catch.. up then.. huh?"

A hand reached and pullled soft brown hair from the other's hood. The girl rolled the hair between her fingers marveling at the silkiness of it, still maintained in this hellish world. The one with black hair studiously ignored the wet warmth soaking her clothes.

Jack Frost watched as a Promise was made.

"I'll read all the books in the world, and when I finally get to see you again... I'll tell you all about every single one of them. Then you'll know everything in the world."

"... You Promise?"

The black haired one bent her head, a choked sound coming from her throat.

"I Promise." Resolution sounded strongly in the voice that rang throughout the clearing. "And no matter what, I always keep my Promises." A huff of laughter.

"Then... I guess it's a.. good time to.. go.. As long as you.. Promised."

"Yeah.." Silent sobs racked a young body.

"Fight for us... Nix..." The body lay still.

Jack Frost watched as a child died.

Silence.. and then.. her Magic screamed. It howled. It raged. It grieved. It showed the emotions Nix could not express. Not in this world. Not when everyone.. was gone.

Slowly, stiffly Nix rose. Ever so gently she set the brown haired girl on the ground. Taking a razor she carefully cut a few locks of hair and set them on the ground behind her. Picking the staff up she pointed at the corpse.

"Forgive me... I won't let them use your body, not like all the others."

Orange light burst into life in the clearing. Fire consumed the last one she ever cared about. As the fire died down gradually, Nix collected the locks of hair she had cut off and held her staff vertically. Taking out some wire, she meticiously tied the locks to the end of the pole.

"Now you're with everyone else... 'Mione..."

Jack Frost watched as the light that burned fiercely within the Savior died.


	6. Pitch Black

**-#4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England-**

**-July 31, 2000-**

_Fear._

The tantalizing emotion oozed and spilled from the battlefield in front of him. Fear of death, fear of pain, fear... of the two people dueling in the very middle of the wasteland of terror.

He had been here for a while now, cultivating the wellspring of despair and spurring forth horror. Though all the while... waiting, watching, for one of those two to fall.

Untamed black hair whirled around a young woman's shoulders, cut haphazardly, and wild green eyes burned with mad intensity. Even though her body was wasted away, magic blazed around and through her, spilling into the world without a care.

Her partner was white as death, tall and ghastly. Long black robes curled around his body, manipulated with magic to lash out at his opponent. Hell roiled in his eyes, the darkest, tainted,  _fractured_ soul he had ever seen pierced through the red, red,  _crimson_   _blood of the world..._

All manner of curses and hexes, and Dark Arts flashed through the air, hitting enemy and ally alike. There was no humanity in the two, only the mania of two so bound together by fate and destiny and magic and blood to fight to the end of their existances.

He watched... and waited..

And finally... finally...

Both Fell.


	7. Note - Continuation

Okay, first off. After much, MUCH deliberation. I have decided to continue Always Snow as a longer, fuller story. Now, to keep with the air that I've used with said fic, it's not going to be a chapter by chapter, blow by blow account. It's going to be short, sweet (heh) chapters that will eventually coalesce into something greater, k? This isn't something I'm willing to compromise on.

NOW, ONTO SOMETHING THAT HAS BECOME MY GREATEST WRITING PET PEEVE OF ALL TIME.

DO NOT, AND I MEAN DO NOT, USE 'he/she was sat' 'he/she was stood'. HOLY SHIT I HATE THIS.

I have seen this absolutely horrible, terrible, ATROCIOUS HABIT, encroach on many an author, old or new. THIS HAS NOT, NOR WILL IT EVER BE PROPER GRAMMAR.

IT IS NOT - 'He(subject) was(auxiliary verb) sat on a stool(predicate).'

IT IS - 'He was sitting on a stool.'

IT IS - 'He sat on a stool.'

IT IS NOT - 'He was stood in a corner.'

IT IS - 'He was standing in a corner.'

IT IS - ' He stood in a corner.'

Now, if you have an auxiliary verb/copula/linking verb (am, is, are, was, were, being, been, etc)before stood/sat, add an -ing. If stood/sat is directly after your subject, in this case being 'He' or in another case 'they' for 'are' and 'were', you need not add it. This is simplified and vague as im incredibly tired and am targeting this at the frequent, specific misuses of these words, so. Learn and remember lol.

PLEASE, PLEASE TAKE THIS LESSON TO HEART. I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF SEEING THIS- UGGGGGHHH!

THIS HAS BEEN A PSA ON WRITING CORRECTLY.

So.

This is my first time ever writing something like this. Though only my second time snapping like this, on the same issue. I have tolerated this for over a year now while reading, but it's reached a point that it seems to be EVERYWHERE. I cannot simply exit out of a fic when I get irritated enough to override my interest or investment in a story, as it's just...

Everywhere.

I can't seem to escape it.

So.

Please stop doing this. I BEG YOU.


End file.
